


Unfinished Business: Entity

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [11]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e20 Entity, F/M, Secret Relationship, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Entity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Entity

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I'm surprised too. But the idea came to me on the drive into school and I've been dying to write it all day, though the ending proved to be more difficult than I anticipated. Please note, this takes place _**Before** the episode,_ so there's nothing actually from "Entity" in here, but it does kind of segue into that episode. I think.

**31 March, 2001 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

In the end, it turns out that Jack actually does need a new truck. The gearbox in his current one is fucked beyond all belief and the cost of repairing it is more than what his beaten-up old Chevy is worth, so Jack resigns himself to the change and pawns the task of teaching Cassie to drive onto Daniel, who may be a terrible driver but at least has an automatic.

Jack just means to get another old clunker – his C-10 had lasted him for over fifteen years, and it’s not like he spends much time on Earth anyway – but makes the mistake of mentioning this to Janet when she offers to pay him back for the damages. By the end of the day, the whole base is somehow involved in the question of what sort of vehicle he should get next:

The better part of the science department thinks that they can get his truck running again, despite what his mechanic had said, and collectively lay three months’ wages on the line to test out their idea. Siler gives him the number of a scrapyard he knows will give him a good price for his truck’s earthly remains and another where he can find a new one for cheap, if he doesn’t mind some parts missing. The leader of one of the new SG teams spends half-an-hour extoling the virtues of his fryer oil-fuelled mini something-or-other before Sam rescues him, declaring that she’s done the research and has a couple of ideas for trucks that might work for him, and if Jack wants they can go this weekend to the dealerships to get it taken care of now, before they’re stuck off-world for another long stretch.

Naturally, he agrees.

Of course, when Jack agreed, it somehow managed to slip his mind that he’d be spending all day with Carter, watching her talk about engines and gear ratios and safety ratings. This is all well and good, except for discovering on the day of how inexplicably _hot_ he finds listening to her talk about engines and gear ratios and safety ratings. It has nothing to do with the subject matter (thank god) and everything to do with that _look_ she gets when she’s discussing something she loves.

Jack tries not to look. He concentrates on other things, like the truck this whole venture is supposed to be about, but he can’t entirely help himself. She just looks so vibrant and happy and carefree, like she rarely does on base or off-world, and he can’t bring himself to look away.

Sam catches him at it, her bright smile falling accordingly and ever quite returning as they wait for the dealer to come back with the paperwork for the truck they’d eventually chosen.

He hates that it’s come to this – that their friendship is so strained because of his mistakes. If there was a way he could make this easier for her, he would, but Jack can no more leave the SGC than she can, and he can only hope they’ll make it through.

They were friends first. They should be able to be just friends again.


End file.
